Power of dream
by Hirasawa Izumi
Summary: Did anyone know the power of dream?
1. Chapter 1

**夢のちから**—Power of The Dream

Did anyone know the power of dream?

I never thought of meting a girl in dreams, only in my dreams.

They said, if you dream of somebody you didn't know always, that girl/boy will be your eternal partner.

Do you believe it?

Not me, of course. But I have to, till one day….

I really met the girl in my dream.

xxxxx

Prologue: The two persons

As a Mafia's son, I need to be brave.

As a Vongola Tenth's son, I need to be brave.

I took a deep breath.

I stepped out my first step as she approached her desk. The school was quiet, because it was still early. So that was the best chance for me.

"Aya-chan, I-I've like you for two years, s-so w-w-will you-…" I bit my tongue. My heart was racing fast when she pat my head. She was the most cute girl I ever seen. My hands were shivering… After practicing so much time, it doesn't work at all!

"It's a bit shock, for you, a good boy like Kichirou-san." A pleasant smile formed on her face. I blushed even more, like a tomato face.

"But sorry Sawada-kun, I can't accept it." A big rock hit my head. Suddenly, I felt foolish about my action. What am I doing? She's pretty and gorgeous, and I'm nothing. Her words were simple yet it hurt me like a thousand blades cutting through my heart. I walked out the classroom with a heavy body.

"Kichirou-sama! How was your confession?" Takeshi Matsuda, my left-right man(boy) called. His hair was spiky, with blue amber eyes and a energetic face. He joined the mafia because he wanted to become strong, Although he had a same name with my father's guardian of rain, Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Why am I doing this?" I kept walking down the hall, with Takeshi beside me. This was the first yet the last time I done this. I don't want to be hurt anymore.

"Takeshi, I swear I'll never be in love again." He patted my shoulder gently, not saying anything. He knew that this Vongola 11th had been hurt by an unknown girl, but still expressionless. I tilted my head. The weather was nice today. A light breeze blew across my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying this scenery for the last time. I will be leaving today, to Japan, to see my father, Vongola 10th.

"Come on, Takeshi. We need to catch up with the plane."

"Yes, Kichirou-sama."

By then he was only 14, last year of middle school.

xxxxx

A mild wind blew into the music room and moved the curtain gently. I opened the cover of the grand piano carefully. I smiled to myself. It was certainly a perfect day to play the piano since no one was here. My fingers touched the ivory keys lovingly. A soothing sound filled the air. I closed my eyes and felt vibrate of the sound under my fingers. The music filled the air.

Suddenly, a loud bang shocked me. There was a boy, standing at door of the music room.

"What you think you're doing, Yuki Hirasawa-san?" His face was dark in rage. He approached me and gave me a fierce glare.

"I-I-I was j-just pl-playing…" Tears started rolling down my cheek. The boy smirked and cupped my face with an irritated manner. "This is my piano…and you're not allowed to touch it, understand?"

"It-It's e-e-everybody c-can use…"I gulped. The boy's face became even darker. A sting rises on my face. "Y-you slap m-me…" My eyes were teary again. He doesn't care. He laughed hopelessly when he saw me cried. A monster indeed.

"Mummy~" I jumped into my mum's arms. "What's happening, dear?" A soothing voice that I wanted to hear so much has fulfilled. I snuggled into my mum's embrace and told everything to her.

"I hate them, mummy. Why th-they keep on bully me?"A hand brushed my head gracefully. Although mummy was a big superstar, she can still care about me.

"Well, Yuki-chan. Just ignore them all. Today is your last day in school, right?" I nodded my head. Mummy's words are always so calm and meaningful. "I need to go now, I've another concert to attend, ne?" I carefully stand up. _This is my last day; I would never ever see them again! I hate boys!_

By then, she was only 14, last year of middle school.


	2. Power 1Who are you?

Hai minna! Another story. This time is crossover~ enjoy reading~~ :D  
>Disclaimers: I don't own K-ON nor KHR<p>

* * *

><p>Power 1: Who are you?<p>

Kick. Deflected.

Jab. Dodged.

"Well, Kichirou-sama. You could stop now—"A punch slammed on the wall beside Natsu's head. He found that the wall that Kichirou punch had big cracks on it. If this was his head…

"What time is it?" Kichirou wiped his hand with a towel. Natsu Hayato, the guardian of storm replied him. "It's almost school time. You need to get ready."

Kichirou walked out the training room and get dress. Today was his first day at Sakurakou. He grabbed his bag and greeted his father, Tsunayosih Sawada.

"Bye dad. I need to get going." Kichirou had the burning orange orbs that Tsuna used during activated dying will flames. He was the most suitable to be Vongola 11th. The sky ring that he wore everyday had proven.

A light breeze rustled a redheaded boy's hair as he walked down the sidewalk. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and the soft delicate petals sailed on the wind, coming to a gentle landing at the boy's feet. He inhaled deeply, the soft, sweet perfume filling his nostrils, causing him to smile slightly. It was the boy's favourite time of year, when the cherry blossom trees let go of their flowers, covering Tokyo in a thick carpet of the perfect little blooms. Something about that time brought a sense of romance to those who stood under the branches, and entranced them with their lovely spell.

He entered the school with a slowly pace. Seeing girls chatting happily together; Guys enjoying watching the girls… _This was the life of high school, huh._

After the ceremony, he proceeded to his classroom, which was 1-2. The classroom was full of girls, only a few were boys. Kichirou sat at a desk near the window, trying to avoid those girls.

"You're so handsome, Sawada-kun" The girls talked excitedly and came near him. Kichirou was so annoying about all this stuff, saying him is cool, handsome. Suddenly, a loud bang came from a class door. Everyone shocked and stared to her. She was a girl. A cute, lovely girl that he ever met before. Using this opportunity, he sneaked out and pulled the girl's hand to the rooftop. He doesn't know why he needs to do it, but this is _automatically._

xxxxx

"Oh dear, I'm late."

Yuki Hirasawa was running, hoping will reach the school in time. Yesterday, she was too excited about her new high school until she can't sleep. Now, she was late.

When she reached the school, the entrance ceremony had just over. The raven hair girl managed to took her class, 1-2.

"The homeroom is about to start, you better hurry." The teacher passed the books to her. Yuki thanked the teacher and hurried to her classroom.

She slammed the classroom door. Everyone in the classroom was shocked and stared at her. _What should I do…_...she was scared. She had given to the class a bad image of herself. Suddenly, a boy pulled her hand to the rooftop. She was shocked and followed him. He had a very handsome face, burning orange orbs that can melt every girl in the school.

xxxxx

The cool breeze immediately blew to Yuki and Kichirou as they reach the rooftop. They can see the whole scenery from here. The redheaded boy let go of her hand.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Yuki asked. She was scared yet curious about this guy. There's something about him, she can felt it.

"Thank you for saving me?" Kichirou put his hands in the pockets. "huh? What?" Yuki became confused. _First, this guy pulled me here. Second, now he's thanking me?_

"Well, it's quite annoying when all the girls cling on you…" Yuki could see his face was blushing.

"Actually, it's common for me… My mum and her band were famous, so…the fans always ask me to contact my mum just getting an autograph, or ask about them." Yuki explained. Kichirou tilted his head, watching the girl.

"So we're same."

"Yeah…" Yuki didn't know what to reply this guy.

"Can we…be…friends?" The boy reached his hand out, waiting for a reply.

"Sure. I'm Yuki Hirasawa, nice to meet you." Yuki shook hands with the boy and gave him a warm smile.

"Kichirou Sawada." He grinned back.

The cool air filled with their interesting conversation. The breeze blew to them, making them cooler. The scene of students joining their club activities can be seen through here clearly.

"That's was fun, isn't it?" Kichirou had never been so happy before, with a girl.

"Onee-chan…mum's calling."

"Kichirou-sama, Boss is waiting."

It's was Kanade Hirasawa and Natsu Hayato. They were looking for them everywhere.

"Ya-ho~ Kana-chan." Yuki greeted her sister.

"Yo, Natsu-san" Kichirou grinned.

The two of them were shocked. How fast their relationship begins? It was only one day…

"Kichirou-san, I need to go. See you tomorrow." Yuki waved to him. Kichirou stare dumbly until Yuki and Kanade gone from his vision.

"New friend, Kichirou-sama?" The guardian of storm asked. The Vongola 11th smirked.

"A friend, huh?" He walked down the stairs and disappeared at the junction.

xxxxx

Her brow furrowed as she continued to stare at her outstretched palms, the pale skin glowing in the dim lamplight that illuminated the room. In her mild confusion, she still felt like she had seen him somewhere before. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew she had met him before. Even though they had only just met…she somehow felt like she knew him.

Reaching up, she cupped her hand over her chest, and felt the steady thumping of her heart. Her eyes closed, and for a moment she listened to the soft thumping. Yes, she could feel it now…it was a distant, fuzzy feeling, but she was sure she felt him. His face, his spirit, beating inside of her.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." Azusa came in after knocking the door. The black hair girl sat up, making a place to let her mother sit.

A smile formed on Azusa face. She sat down gently. Yuki immediately lean her head over Azusa's shoulders.

"Mum, tonight are you free?"

"Why?" Azusa brushed her daughter's bangs.

"Just to accompany me, mum." Yuki have a brown orbs and a long raven black hair, just like Azusa.

The two of them staying together for a long time, enjoying the time they spend together.

After Yuki had fallen asleep, Azusa quietly closed her room door. Kanade was sitting at the couch, talking happily with Yui. Azusa felt that the choice they made 10 years ago was correct…She and Yui.

Xxxxx

The sky ring burned.

"You're not focusing, Kichirou-sama." The guardian of the sun, Takeshi Matsuda said as he relighted his sun ring.

Kichirou slumped on the seat. He can't focus. The girl was inside him. His heartbeats become uncontrollable when he saw her. It just a few hours before they met, but he felt like meting her before. Where?

Takeshi sat down beside him. Kichirou stared at his sky ring. Was he felt in love? He himself also doesn't know. He laid his head on the seat, thinking of the girl he just met a few hours.

"Boss, I think Kichirou-sama felt in love."

"Really?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow. His guardian of Rain, nodded.

"Then let it be." Tsuna smiled. His son has finally grown up. He will be learning things that he will know someday.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all!<br>If you can't wait for the next chapter, shout to me~  
>thanks for reading and please R &amp; R...<p> 


End file.
